Currently only a select few financial institutions have direct access to the world's major trading markets. The vast majority of companies and individuals have to deal through brokers who execute all trading orders. Most investors are not given direct access to on market exchanges because of their potential lack of credit worthiness with its direct potential adverse effect on other investors or because of its potential disastrous effect on the solvency or credit rating of the clearing house. Other creditworthy investors are denied entry to on market exchanges and some over the counter markets by restrictive trade practices designed for the benefit of existing members.
Many companies, banks, government treasuries, central banks, government authorities, institutions, professional fund managers and individuals worldwide would like direct entry to major world markets and would like to be able to have direct control of order execution from their office or home and also be able to limit their potential losses. Existing major trading markets and financial instruments do not fulfil this need.